Ticagrelor, chemically (1S,2S,3R,5S)-3-[7-{[(1R,2S)-2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)cyclopropyl]amino}-5-(propylthio)-3H-[1,2,3]-triazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-3-yl]-5-(2-hydroxyethoxy)cyclopentane-1,2-diol, is represented by Formula I.

Ticagrelor is indicated to reduce the rate of thrombotic cardiovascular events in patients with acute coronary syndrome (ACS) (unstable angina, non-ST elevation myocardial infarction, or ST elevation myocardial infarction).
PCT Publication No. WO 01/92262 provides a process for the preparation of an amorphous ticagrelor using a freeze drying technique in an aqueous ethanolic solution of ticagrelor.
IPCOM000207885D describes the use of spray drying, evaporation, quenching, and grinding techniques for the preparation of an amorphous ticagrelor.
PCT Publication No. WO 2014/006091 describes a process for the preparation of an amorphous ticagrelor by dissolving ticagrelor in aqueous ethanol with the aid of ultrasonic irradiation, followed by the addition of water to obtain a turbid mixture. The turbid mixture is frozen immediately in liquid nitrogen to obtain a material, which is lyophilized to get the amorphous ticagrelor.
Indian Patent Application No. 1498/MUM/2012 describes a process for the preparation of an amorphous ticagrelor by dissolving ticagrelor in a mixture of acetonitrile and water, and isolating the amorphous ticagrelor by distillation under reduced pressure.
PCT Publication No. WO 2014/083139 describes a process for the preparation of an amorphous ticagrelor by dissolving ticagrelor in methanol and isolating the amorphous ticagrelor by the evaporation of the methanol under vacuum.
There is still a need in the art to develop a commercially viable process for the preparation of a stable amorphous ticagrelor.